Fancies and Family
by TempestJuvano
Summary: Elijah finds Love, and gives her up, because he know she doesn't deserve to brought into the supernatural World's drama, and he knows she would never survive Niklaus. Little did he know, that Niklaus would bring back his left- behind Love to him... a sequel probably coming up...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

 _"Carry on my wayward son, They'll be peace when you are done,_

 _Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more… "_

The strings of guitar produced a rhythm that kept me happy. I strummed, trying out different tempos, while the song blasted in my earphones.

"Hey, hey mister!"

Where did that man go? He left a hundred dollar note in my guitar case. Not that I played for money, but I didn't deny the few cents people dropped my way, because I put the collection of the week to good use. But a hundred dollars for my song? That was too much.

I couldn't spot him, just a suit. Well, never mind. At least the money will be great help. It was Saturday anyway.

Later, I was in a clothes shop, with the kids. "Everybody stand in a line." I told them. "now, go through the store, and pick up one thing that you like, and bring it to me. No taking more than one. And no running, or else the nice lady will throw ME out, get it?" they all laughed.

"That will be 450." Oh! I had only 340 at the moment. Shit! I forgot to take out more money from the ATM. "Diane, listen, let the kids take these things, I'll run around to the ATM, and give you the remaining. Please?" I quickly requested the lady who ran the shop. "That won't be necessary." I heard a man's voice speak beside me.

I turned around. Damn, he looked good. He impeccably dressed in a three piece suit, not a hair out of place. His voice was deep, melodious, and leveled. "May I?" he handed Diane money. "Thank you," she responded.

"you don't have to do this. I can pay for it myself." I said.

"I know. I want to." I looked at all the excited kids.

"Um, you are the gentleman who dropped 100 dollars in my case today, aren't you?" I remembered him. The same suit.

"Guilty as charged, my lady." He answered, with a cocky smile.

I smiled at him, as the kids came up to me. "Listen up, guys! I want you all to meet our new friend, and say thank you to him for helping us." I said, "What's your name, pray tell us?" I said to him. "I'm Elijah." He told us all.

Twenty-something childish voices chimed a 'thank you, Elijah'. I saw him feel a little flustered at the attention.

I picked up some of the bags, along with the two caretakers that accompanied the kids from the orphanage. Yup. These were all orphans.

The caretakers formally thanked Elijah, who asked them all about the orphanage. I and the kids exited the shop. "May I help you with those?" he suddenly appeared at my side, indicating at the bags I carried. "You don't have to. The home's just a few blocks away, and we all generally walk. I can handle this." I told him, not wanting to burden him.

"And as I said earlier. I know, but I want to. I'd like to walk you all home." He smiled that crooked smile again. "Fine, if you really want to." I said, handing him one of the bags.

The kids ran around us, walking in a group. One of the younger ones boldly came up to Elijah. "Elijah?" "Yes, my dear?" he smiled at her. This was a much innocent smile.

"Can I ride your shoulder?" she asked. "Oh Lily, don't trouble Elijah," I admonished her a little. "It's alright. Up you go." And he lifted her up onto his shoulder.

"I'm afraid I don't know your friend's name, lily." He asked her, pointing at me. "That's Tessa. She's cute." I blushed a little. Inside, of course.

"So Tessa, tell me about yourself." He asked me, holding lily onto his shoulder.

"Um, okay. I moved here about three weeks ago. I play the guitar for a few hours every day in the park. Whatever I get there, I double it and every Saturday, I treat the kids. Thanks to you, we had a huge treat today." I told him.

A wonderful breeze was flowing, the trees around were dancing, and the kids laughter made all more joyful. I smiled to myself.

"Why did you move here?" Elijah asked me.

"Um, you don't want to listen to my sap story. I save that for when I've lost all inhibitions."

He looked confused. "When I'm drunk, Elijah." I explained. He chuckled. "Oh, I'm much more intrigued now. Please." He insisted. Lily wriggled, and he put her back on the ground.

"You asked for it." I got ready to tell the tale. "My parents passed away. I didn't want to be stuck in the same house, so I came out here for a change of scene." "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know, so don't be."

"When?"

"My father passed in an accident about a year ago now. And 8 months later, my mum."

"How have you been doing?" he asked, with genuine concern.

"You know. First month was bad, and then it grew duller. That's all." I didn't think I should relate my troubles to a man I just met.

"This is us." We had reached the home. The head of the home had come to know of Elijah's contribution. "Kids, let us all give our friend Elijah a big hug, shall we?" and all the kids ran to surround Elijah. I saw he was overwhelmed.

A few moments later, the kids were all trampling inside, and I walked out, having said goodbye. I hadn't expected Elijah to have stuck around.

"Won't you give me a hug?" I heard him say as I was walking down the stairs.

"What?"

"I was told I was entitled to a hug."

"And you got it."

"Oh. Are we not friends?" he looked dejected.

"Oh Alright. We are," I spread out my arms. He seemed surprised, as he moved up a step, and I was engulfed in a rather awkward hug. "That's not how it's done, Elijah." I said, as I freed myself. I held his arms apart, and hugged his torso, "now wrap your arms around me." I ordered.

We clicked into each other like lock and key.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Elijah's POV

The words of that song reminded me of who I was. I liked that song. Somehow, over the years, it had struck a chord with me.

She seemed fairly talented. And I felt like it. So I dropped a hundred dollar bill in her case, wherein a few coins were strewn.

Niklaus was being Niklaus again. He had chosen to go on a rampage. I tried to make him see sense. But so far, I was shouting at a brick wall. So I came away to the most un-supernatural city I could find.

I was strolling on the avenue when I heard her voice again. I saw her stand in a clothes shop with, my god! That must be at least twenty children. I strolled in to find out more. I ended up helping orphans.

And Tessa. She smiled just like the kids she was helping. She laughed with them, played with them. She was a child, like them.

Her life was quite ordinary. Nothing new about her routine or sorrows except that, she didn't feel sad, or angry, at least not like normal humans. She was abridged and verbose all at the same time. She could say the most serious thing in the most childish manner, and vice-versa. It was easy to predict her, but always a shock when she did the most predictable thing. I don't remember what all she said, but I do remember I laughed a lot with her.

So that day, I walked to the home with her. I remember her teaching me to hug. I have hugged people before, but that day I understood what my hugs have meant to other people.

I offered to drive her home. She seemed quite hesitant to talk a lot to me that day, as though she had yet to make up her mind about me. Most people who meet me are either immediately intimidated, or rebellious. She was neither. She shared bare minimum information about herself on the first day, but I got her to open up in the car, if only a little.

"What do you do for a living, Tessa?"

"I uh, don't yet do anything. I can't seem to find my destination yet." Short answer, yet it make me think volumes.

"Why not try a few things before you find the one perfect match?"

"I am. Trying. I just want to take my time about it." she talked in riddles, just like I did sometimes, when I wanted to give an evasive answer.

"Where do you live?" I asked her, when I started the car. Now this had to beget a straight answer. "I'll direct you. Unless you know the entire city?" she smiled mischievously.

"Okay." The more she evaded, the more I wanted to know. "How far is it from here?" I wasn't going to give up. "About twenty minutes' drive." She answered.

We drove quietly for a few minutes. "Do you live alone?" "No."

I hung my head, deciding to give up. She must have sensed my frustration. "I have a roommate. I rent out a room in the bungalow. I need small space, to live and maintain. But I might move into my own place eventually." She told me. "A roommate? How is she?"

"Clever assumption, big guy."

I was flabbergasted. What was that supposed to- Oh! "So he, what's he like?"

"He's a small business owner. His place is fairly large, and I rent a bedroom in his home."

"Oh. Do you have any other family?" I asked, a little apprehensive.

"My grandparents are alive, I presume. My dad lost contact few years ago. My mum's parents have been dead a long time. No siblings on either side. So effectively, I have no family." She said neutrally. I couldn't tell if she was sad or not. Her heartbeat, temperature were no clue.

"Take left here." She pointed. "You aren't fair, however." She accused, smiling like an angel. Now _that_ we all know isn't true. "That is severe accusation, my lady." I returned. "True, nonetheless. You ask so many questions, but you haven't told me anything about yourself. I don't even know your last name."

"That is a fair point. My last name is Mikaelson. What else would you like to know?" I asked her, chuckling. She had got me good.

"Well, I'd ask a lot, but we're out of time. This is me." she said, pointing at the last homestead at the end of the road. I stopped the car near a posh bungalow. "Thank you for today Elijah. I'm glad to have a made a new friend." She smiled.

"I have a proposal." I blubbered out. I had to speak some more with her.

"Oh!" she quirked an eyebrow.

"How about we meet again, and this time you can ask all the questions?" I ventured.

"That sounds lovely. Yes. When and where?" she agreed instantly.

"How about dinner tonight? I'll pick you up." I was eager.

"Um, can we make that tomorrow night? Tonight's booked. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"That's fine as well. Tomorrow eight will do, I presume?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. It would be perfect." She smiled again.

"Until tomorrow then." I pulled away, and she waved goodbye. I saw her stand there, looking at my car going away until I turned.

I had forgotten my trouble for the first time since coming to this town. Niklaus and I both knew that I would eventually return to his side, once he calmed down and backed off from his filthy blood-sucking rampage. Hope was thankfully shielded from this outburst. She and Hayley were safe back in New Orleans with Rebecca and Freya to safeguard them.

I had heard that Stefan had joined with Niklaus. He had done so at my request. Even though Stefan was young, less strong, his words struck some chord with Klaus. And Stefan could clean up Klaus's indiscretions. I was too tired to keep doing so and shield my eyes anymore.

But I had forgotten all of this that day, and then, all I could think of was today.

When those kids had hugged me. When she hugged me. When we laughed at little lily's scrunched nose.

When the kids chimed my name. When I saw her naughty smile. When she said yes to another meeting.

When those kids laughed at her. When I laughed along with her.

I had no idea where I was going to take this girl. Because if I guessed correctly, normal and regular weren't what she liked. I had to find out a peculiar, and an out-of-the box idea for this meet. Although, it wasn't a date.

I hadn't thought of it that way then, and neither had she, most probably.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Tessa's View

I sat in my room, going through all my old school-college certificates, and other documents. I wanted to do something with my time. I couldn't sit idle like other trust fund babies. True, my father had left enough to live out my life comfortably. But I wanted my own work.

The kids were a hobby, like the guitar. I also was learning to dance.

My roommate- or rather, landlord, Davis, was already a work-maniac, and a playboy. He would be out all the day, and night too sometimes. So I was alone in the house most days. And I boarded with him, because I knew him for some time in college. He kept offering me a job at his company, but I didn't want to be stuck in an office.

I heard him sometimes, late at night, shouting into phone, or bringing home a pretty friend.

And I wanted to go back. To that time, when I had just ignored the whole world. When right and wrong weren't existent, only what I want, and what I don't.

I shook my head. It had been difficult to come back from that precipice. And I didn't know if I could do that again.

I started playing music on phone, connecting my headphones. The tunes blasted through my ears, transporting me elsewhere…

 _"If you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms, and if you like, having secret little rendezvous, if you like to do what we shouldn't do… baby I'm perfect!"_

I danced a little in the room. The song reminded me of the stranger I met today, suddenly. It was like temptation. Meeting him today brought back the taste of all that I had shunned.

I felt strange warmth, in thinking of my new friend. After having lost some, it was nice to call another person friend.

I felt giddy that day. I hadn't felt so for long time. And it was making me smile wide. To others, I always smiled. Because that was the only thing they would notice about you anyway. The tears, frowns, sad little lines, no one looks at.

The real smiles that I gave were when I would be with my books, or my music, or with the kids. Those were my real smiles. And today, I gave that smile to a stranger. It surprised me.

He was so controlled. So leveled. As though he knew what he was doing, exactly when he would do it, and how he would do it. He felt sorted. I know nobody is doubtless. But it felt like going through these chores of living was just a habit to him, done easily, unconsciously, unlike me, to whom, everyday was a scary, thrilling, but trying.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Elijah's POV

We were laughing. A lot. I refused to tell her how I knew she was taking dance lessons. I had taken her out dancing, to an old-fashioned party.

I had no idea she loved books, which was a very interesting find for me that evening when she commented that the whole scene looked like The Great Gatsby.

We locked our hands and ran around in circles, madly. Usually I don't do too much dancing, or madness. But today, my feet felt unstoppable. I felt young. Like a little boy at a school dance. I wished I had gotten to go to high school, fall for girls, get heartbreaks, and have friends. To be a kid in a crowd of other kids. Oh well.

Her face was flustered, and red from all the exertion. Her hand was in mine, and she threw back her head, her hair spread out all around her face. She hummed along sometimes, and then she would catch her breath, and I'd pick her up, and whirl her around.

Soon she was tired. I wasn't. But I followed her to a tent outside, and we ordered dinner.

She talked, more than our first meeting. About people. About dancing, music, songs, and melodies. About singing. About those kids. About everything but me or herself. She avoided asking me a single personal question.

"Hey, Tessa," I said. We were eating. "I remember you wanting to ask me about myself. So fire away." "Well, why don't you tell me everything you'd like me to know? Then I'll ask."

"Okay. I have two sisters and a brother. I have a niece. She is the brightest Mikaelson, the most beautiful thing."

"My parents are dead; have been for a long time now. I have travelled a lot for a long time. But I found home in New Orleans. I and my siblings practically run the city.

I have had many occupations. I am an avid reader. I like music too, but your taste for it surpasses my attraction to the melodies. I can cook; I can make quite a range of recipes.

I wanted some time away from my siblings, my brother. We had a disagreement. So I decided to let him blow off some steam, and I came here. I thought of this as a calm city. So I'm here for some time, until the storm clears up back home."

I finished, and I looked at her. "Well, Mr. Mikaelson, how do you think you're going to spend your days in this city?"

"I want to take it day by day. Tomorrow, there's a debate in the college library, on importance on libraries in the new technological era. I was thinking of dropping by. Would you like to join me?" I asked her.

"okay. Sure."

I spent the entire evening, telling her of Hope, and Rebecca, Freya, Nik, and Hayley, even about Kol and Finn. I didn't tell her too many direct details, but I did describe my siblings vividly. She didn't pry; she just listened, and asked a rare question in between my pauses.

Later we skipped all each other related topics, and somehow ended up talking about sports. She wanted to learn how to fence, ride a horse, and play football. I told her about the sports, their histories, their rules.

The night was over too quickly for my liking. But as I drove away from her house, I realized I was tired. I hadn't had to pay so much attention to anyone in a day.

I hit the bed, as soon as I reached the hotel I was staying at.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Tessa's View:

I loved that night. I hadn't danced so much ever. And somehow, he had found that one place where it felt like a different dimension. Like I was inside a fairy tale.

The floor, the rooms, the lawns, the tent, it was all magically beautiful. I like beautiful things. A _thing of beauty is a joy forever._ And he certainly was a thing of beauty that night.

I laughed loudly, and I realized my own voice could go that loud. I danced till my feet begged me to stop. He didn't seem to get tired at all.

I didn't want to ask questions about him if he didn't want it. So I waited, till he told me about his family and himself. He looked sad, at being in the middle of fight. He really seemed to love his siblings, the only family he had left. It was quite refreshing to see someone value family so much.

He talked volumes about his Hope, the little baby. He liked kids, it seemed. He told me how moved he felt when kids hugged him that day.

And it was like finding a piece of treasure. We talked; in sync, perfectly. So rarely do I find someone who can listen to what I say and understand where I'm coming from with it.

And he was knowledgeable. He knew so much about so many things. The tales he told, the little things, the big things. It was as if he was a huge encyclopedia.

And he spoke of things as though he had seen them form in front of him. He had a vivid imagination, and he described things in detail, making them feel real in your vision.

And of all things a guy can take a girl, he was taking me to a debate. I felt like I had transported into an old world, where gentlemen wooed and courted ladies. Where handsome men escorted beautiful women to the ball, where a soldier went into battle wearing his beloved's favor and she prayed for his safe return.

And I wanted to take his hand and follow him into those strange charming times, and forget about this world, its realities, and its intricacies. I was tempted, to melt away into fantasies of my making, to get lost in this beautiful world, and never be found.

And I was, in a way. Getting lost, in words, in dreams, in things we did over the next four days. We went to that debate. He talked the librarian into having an event where I played songs for kindergarten kids. We went cycling in morning. He sat near me, when I played guitar in the park. He made Pasta, and I made brownies and we watched 'friends' reruns in his hotel room. We went dancing again, but at a club. We volunteered to paint a random stranger's home, whom we met in a supermarket. And finally, we went rock climbing at the cliff.

It was Friday. And I hadn't seen Elijah that day, since we came back from cycling in the morning. He wasn't at the Park in the afternoon. He didn't swing by my house later either. I just hoped he wouldn't stand me up for dinner we had planned tonight. I called him, but his phone was unreachable.

I went to the Restaurant, and sighed in relief, when I saw him sitting there, waiting for me.

"Hey."

"Hello." He smiled.

"Where were you today? Didn't come to the park." I asked him as I sat down across him.

"I had a visitor." He told me, as he ran his eyes down the menu, trying to decide his order.

"Oh." I had decided not to pry, so I didn't ask anything. But I wanted to know.

We placed our order. Elijah seemed a bit preoccupied. "Earth to Elijah?" I asked, gently.

"Yes. I'm right here. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I don't know how else to say this. But if you wanna talk-

He laid his hand over mine on the table. "I know. I know. I have you."

'I have you'. He has me. The thought, of belonging to someone, felt so pleasant.

We chatted, about what to do for the kids tomorrow. It was Saturday and I was going to visit the children again. I had thought of taking the kids somewhere, to do some activity, or see some historical place. Or just a picnic maybe.

Elijah had a different plan. "Why don't we spend the whole day there?"

"Like a sleepover?" I asked.

"Somewhat. Excluding excited teenage girls exchanging gossip about boys." He chuckled.

"Okay. I'll call the –

"I already talked to them. And they agreed, if you'll do it with Me." he said.

"Okay." "Okay."

That night, I went home, feeling like tomorrow was going to be a very important day.

And it was.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Elijah's POV

It was so hard. The thought, of leaving here there, away from me, not seeing her every day.

I hadn't imagined that in the wonderful week I spent with her I'd get so much attached.

I hadn't thought of love, or romance, because I was tired of intrigues and I wanted a friend.

And she was the best friend I had ever had. She was smart, cheerful, wise, and childish. She made me laugh loudly. She told me stories out of her head that moved me to tears.

I did things I hadn't ever done, when I was with her.

And I didn't want her to ever forget me.

Niklaus had come. He needed me. I knew it to be true. I had expected him to come. I had known my stay was a short one. But things don't go as they planned ever, with me, do they?

I had to go back. My family needed me. And I missed them. Truly. I wanted to be with them too. But she was family in a way now too. And I didn't want to abandon her. But I had to tell her that I must leave on Monday.

We talked of spending one day with the kids. I wanted to. Even though I had only two days left with her, they were my friends too. They were our friends.

And that one day I'll never forget.

We appeared at dawn at the home, and woke everybody. I went running with the boys, and she stretched with the girls. I cooked omelets for everybody, and she fed the younger ones in her lap. We all went to the pool and spent the morning in the water, playing volleyball, swimming, and diving. The kids splashed around, and we ran behind everyone trying to keep them out of trouble.

I and the boys pranked her. We pushed her inside the pool. She retaliated by hiding my towel. I had to beg her to return it. And all the kids heard me and laughed.

We made lunch, watched a movie, and fell asleep in front of the TV, half kids piled on me.

We taught the kids to dance, in the evening. We got dressed up, and had a fancy dinner, in a makeshift restaurant marquee in the Lawn behind the home.

We told stories; the kids told us theirs. We danced to their tunes, and they made us. We ran around all day, and the kids followed us everywhere.

It was night. We all piled our sleeping bags in the large hall in the home. Everybody snuggled up in their bags, and the kids began with the horror stories. Soon enough, fatigue took over everybody.

I signaled her to follow me out. I had to tell her the truth, and if she accepted me still for her friend, I would be relieved and honored. "What is it?" we were sitting on the porch steps outside. "I have a horror story too." "Okay, let's hear it."

"In eastern Europe, there was a woman called Esther, and her husband, Mikael. Esther couldn't get pregnant. So she went to her witch sister, Dahlia. Her sister promised her fertility in return of her bloodline's every firstborn child.

Esther had a daughter. But she gave the kid to her sister, as promised. By then, she had had another child, and was pregnant again. Esther told her family that her daughter died.

Few years later, Mikael forced her to cast a spell. He wanted to his family to have more power than their enemies. So Esther made her family into the first ever Vampires.

And then one of the children killed a man. And he transformed into a wolf. That was when Mikael realized that this child wasn't his son. He was the result of Esther's indiscretion with a werewolf. It meant that this child was hybrid. Esther cast a spell to suppress his wolf side.

But all of this ended with the Esther dead and the children all running from their own father. Mikael swore to kill his own children. For centuries he pursued them.

They ran together, making a vow to each other: Always and Forever. They bickered, their bastard brother growing more paranoid with time. They were merciless, and made many enemies over time. They had friends too, but those always ended up getting snatched away.

Almost a millennium later, the hybrid child lifted his suppression, and became a full hybrid. And then he discovered he could procreate. He got a werewolf girl pregnant. And this child was the first born of this generation. So naturally, the witch Dahlia came seeking the child. But their sister, the first born of Esther, who was alive, helped her siblings kill their aunt.

Their eldest and the youngest brother are now dead, at one of their enemies' hand. All that remains of the original family are the baby Hope, and the four siblings: Freya, Rebecca, Niklaus, and me, Elijah." I said, my heart heavy, looking into her eyes. Her eyes widened, recognizing them from our earlier conversations, and at my name, she flinched.

There was silence for a few minutes as she stared into my eyes.

And then she laughed. "You are so fanciful, Elijah!" she said.

I was taken aback. "It's all true, Tessa." I hung my head.

"Prove it. Show me." she simply said.

"Trust me. You don't want to see it." I told her.

"I am finding it slightly hard to believe. I want to. I wish magic was true. But all you say could be a joke. Maybe I'll wake up, and find that this was a dream. I want you to prove this isn't a dream or fanciful imagination. And even if you are an original Vampire, as you put it, you're my friend. I'm safe with you, and you are safe with me." She held my hands in hers.

I turned my face away. Then I turned back, my face distorted, my fangs bared. She jumped, and back away a little. My heart broke a little. I hoped she wouldn't scream or run.

I relaxed into my normal face, and she stayed put, motionless. Before I could move or say anything, however, she lifted her palms, and streaked her fingers across my eyes, my cheeks, as if I was a statue and she was intrigued by me.

"You- you really are. This is true. You are true." She said, awestruck. She hadn't yet run.

"I will never hurt you. I just wanted you to know, since you are my friend. I am leaving the town on Monday, to return to my family."

"you're fascinating, you know that?" she said, by way of reaction. She wasn't scared. She was fascinated. This was definitely strangest girls of all time. "And you're an idiot."

"A what?" I was literally shocked. "An idiot." She said. "Is this why you were all strung up yesterday?" she asked. "Yes. Niklaus called me home yesterday. There's a difficult situation that needs handling."

"So go home. Why are you even still here?" She stated.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye. And Niklaus can hold the fort for a few days." Elijah shrugged.

"You are an idiot."

"You keep saying that, but you don't tell me why."

"You are an adorable idiot."

"Okay, I've reached the end of my tether. Pray tell me why you insist on stating my idiocy?

"you're an idiot, because you were afraid of telling me you had to go home. I knew you were leaving one day. You have a family. You love and cherish them. So do your duty by them."

I smiled, chuckling dryly. She was asking me to be by my family, because she had none, and she wanted me to never leave the one I have.

"What about you? You are like my family too, you know." I said, easily.

And I saw a tear escape her eyes.

"Hey," I reached for her cheeks, wiping the tear away. She didn't move. "It's alright." I said.

"Thank you." she said.

"What for?"

"For considering me Family." And then she hugged me. I held onto her, tight, not knowing what to say next.

"Elijah? Will you do something for me?" she asked me, still in my arms.

"Anything, Dear."

"I want you to spend tomorrow with me, whole day. You're leaving day after, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes. I'll spend the day with you; nothing would give me more pleasure."

Yes; nothing was ever that pleasurable. That moment would stay etched in my memory as one of the most enchanting moments of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Tessa's View:

True to his word, Elijah spent the whole day with me.

We spent the morning as usual, cycling, and then breakfast. We spoke very less, just looked at each other. I suppose we were trying to study each other, in order to never forget.

After some time, the silence pricked my heart too much to stay thus. "There are ways, you know, to not lose touch. I can call you, you can call me, and we can chat, mail, skype, all the time. Anytime you need a friend you are always welcome in my home. I may also be able to visit you, or we could go to a different location, have a trip-or vacation or something."

"I know." He said, smiling gently.

"We can spend today being happy, or being sad. Which one do you want it to be, Eli?"

"Eli? That is new. I have never had a nickname before." he looked surprised, his face lit up.

"Good. So Eli, let's get going." I rise up from my chair. "Where?"

"To the lake. Let's go swimming."

When we reached the Lake, there was a huge party raging. A swarm of teenagers buzzed past us, and I turned to look at Elijah, who looked very out of place in his sleek silver suit. The picture brought a laugh to my face. "What is it? Why do you laugh?" he asked me.

"Look around you. You look like the odd man in suit." I was myself in knee length denims. "Let's remedy that, shall we?" I walked up behind him, and tugged off the jacket of his suit. He was slightly surprised, but let go of the jacket. The tie and the vest followed quickly, and I looked back to see Elijah in his suit-pants, and a clean white shirt, neatly tucked.

I walked very close to Elijah, and put my hands on his waist. He stiffened, perhaps apprehensive of what I would do. I gently untucked his shirt, and undid the first three buttons of the shirt.

Truthfully, I wanted to take it all away. I bet he'd be glorious underneath.

I imagined myself purposefully running my fingers on his bare belly when I untucked his shirt, and giving him a seductive smile while undoing the buttons.

But I didn't have the courage. I was so nervous, I must have blushed redder than that a sunset and I just hoped Elijah hadn't seen it on my face.

Because then he would know. And that wouldn't be correct, just when he was about to leave. He'd know that I had started to like him.

Elijah's POV:

I remember her fingers trembling as she loosened my outfit, and for the first time I heard her heartbeat go faster, as though she were nervous.

I saw her face as she fiddled with the buttons on my shirt. The pink-red glow lit her face.

And in that moment, I realized what I had not dared to hope.

Maybe, she liked me, like I liked her.

She seemed very nervous, as she avoided meeting my gaze, and ran to jump into the cool water. She didn't venture too deep, and I followed, uncaring of how wet my clothes became.

She danced and splashed around, and I chased her in the water. We joined a game of volleyball with some other people, and I found it hard to concentrate, when Tessa jumped around, gracefully handling the ball.

We laughed with the people, we tired ourselves out. There was a restaurant nearby and she dragged me in there to eat despite my repeated pleas not to eat in such a rundown place. I suggested we go back to the city, but she wouldn't listen. So of course I gave in.

We entered the place, parting the curtains at the door. It was comfortably cool inside. we settled in a corner, slightly near the window. She went to the counter and returned with two cold beverages. I leaned back in my seat, and made myself comfortable on the provided cushion. "Not half bad, I must admit, Tess." I said.

"I know. You just had to give it a chance. Take a risk, Elijah. It's not as if you're going to get food poisoning." She laughed at her own joke. "Ha-ha, very funny. It's not of me I was thinking about when I said we shouldn't come here."

"I know. And now I'm asking you to let go. Do it for me, please." She didn't order, nor ask me or request me. it was a simple statement. But It was like falling under a spell. Her spell.

I talked of some funny anecdotes during the meal that day. And when she giggled, it was breathtaking sight.

That ended up with us later, at her house, in the evening, watching the sunset from the terrace of the house.

We were sitting on a mat, and suddenly, Tessa moved closer to me, and leaned against my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she fit in my sides like she was made to. As the dusk fell around us, she stood up. "Let's get me to leave my inhibitions."

LATER:

"So does that mean you'll spill secrets if I keep pouring alcohol in you?" I asked her. We were at a bar now, waiting for our drinks.

"Pretty much. Let's see what you can ask me." she challenged me.

An hour later, I knew that she had a degree in journalism with honors, that she loved vodka best, she was a trust fund baby, her only misdemeanor was a fight in a bar at college, and she had two almost serious boyfriends in the past, and that her relationship with her mother deteriorated after her father's death.

"Okay, now we're going to the difficult questions. You can refuse to answer if you wish so." I warned her. "Just shoot the question already," she slightly slurred.

"How did you deal with your parent's death?" I asked her. I was curious, because she had referred to this in her earlier answers as "The Mess."

"Hmm." She glanced at me, her eyes half closed. "You know what questions to ask, mister."

I chuckled.

"One day, I just packed a few things, and went on a cross country. Rash driving with copious amounts of alcohol in me, sleeping in the car on deserted moors, only stopping to eat, or to refill my alcohol stash, or to- you know, to get some. And boy, did I get a lot. Those were the most action filled months of my life," she laughed dryly.

Every word hit me hard. I mean, I had seen spiraling. And although she had done nothing new under the sun, the fact that she had to experience pain enough to drive her to it was like the jab of a stake near my heart. But here she was, seemingly happy, active, and healthy. It was like she had never done those things.

"How did you stop? How did you change?" I asked her, gently. It was rather discerning to see her talk so normally about such an experience. She hadn't cried, didn't look dejected at the memories, and neither did she seem fond of them. She seemed to recall it like a funny anecdote, something embarrassing that you laugh on later in your life.

"I met someone." She announced. "Isn't it the case always?" she reflected. "I met a guy. And he changed my life forever." She said, and went silent.

Did she love someone? No, she didn't mention anyone like that to me these past few days.

Then she must have lost him, or he must have left her. Again, the pain of her loss hit me, and I clenched my fists. I would rip anyone who dared to hurt her, layer by layer, until nothing was left of him. I waited for her to elaborate.

"It was a rather windy night." She suddenly began to narrate. "I was semi drunk, like, drunk enough to drive straight. I was on a highway, and I stopped for a refill. The station was deserted. I was about to leave, when I saw a bundle on the ground. It was a baby."

And I looked at her frozen face. This was the first true emotion she had shown in the whole evening. She looked stunned.

"I picked the baby up. It must've been a year old, perhaps, not too small. I took it with me. For four days, I cared for it, until I turned it over to the police. But I could have given it in the next day, when I reached a town. But the first morning, it smiled at held my finger in its tiny palms, and all I wanted to do was to keep it.

After I handed it over to authorities, things moved very quickly and already there was a family that wanted a child. I stayed till the family took that little boy in their home. And then I returned back to mine. I locked the place up, sorted through all the things, and moved here."

I didn't speak for a minute. I couldn't grasp what she must have been feeling back then. It was very tedious task to get a reading on her current emotions, let alone tracing the patterns of her behavior.

"So? How'd you like my sap story?"

We were walking out of the bar, on the road. "I find it difficult to understand how your emotions function. As vampires, we feel all emotions on a higher intensity. But in you I see a neutrality, some strange mechanism that gives out all unexpected responses to emotional stimulus."

"I- I-

"Yes, Tessa?"

"I stopped feeling the day I saw that child go into that house. I was angry, jealous, aggrieved, that I didn't get a chance to keep the baby. Why should I be left alone?

I drove home to forget the loneliness; I pushed myself to confront grief head on. And so whenever I would want to cry, I would go running, or cycling, or just tire myself out, so that I'd have no energy left to cry anymore. And that gradually turned into my turning off feeling most of the common, unwanted, overrated emotions."

I was shocked. This wasn't possible. Humans don't have a switch. That fact is the very essence of their humanity.

And yet here was a beautiful specimen of the species, who could effectively control her emotions, better than anyone I've ever seen, including myself, or even Niklaus when he's enacting one of his diabolical plans.

"I cannot believe it. you must feel, surely?"

"I do. I never said I don't feel. I just said, I avoid certain overly repeated tiring emotions, such as grief, disappointment, jealousy, euphoria etc. I don't see the need any more."

"and Happiness? Is that something unnecessary, overly repeated, tiring as well?" I felt slightly indignant, at her remark. She couldn't bother to feel anymore, it seemed.

"Happiness. It is quite simple when you look at it from a distance. I do feel happy. When I'm in the park singing, or with the kids, or now, when I'm with you. I only do those things that make me happy. Which is why it has been difficult for me to get a suitable employment."

I make her happy. That caused a strange kind of warmth to spread throughout my being. She smiled at me, and it radiated off her face, giving her a glow. I pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as a cold wind passed by us.

She wrapped her arm around my back, and we walked like that, till we reached her home. We were about to enter, when I heard obscene noises, obviously her roommate's companion. She must've read my expression, "What is it, Eli?" she asked.

"Um- Your roommate- he has a friend over."

And I was rendered useless to say any more, as the next cry was so loud even she heard it.

"Oh. That." She turned to me.

"Wanna give him competition?" she smiled cockily, almost seductively.

And… all speech left me. I, Elijah Mikaelson, was standing there, stunned. THAT doesn't happen often.

"It's alright, Eli. I'm okay if you don't want to." She said when I didn't reply.

"But- I want to." Words tumbled out of my mouth. I blinked, at her, hoping she'd say okay.

She considered me for a few seconds. I waited there with my breath caught in my throat. She thought about something, and said, "Let's go to your room. I don't want him to know." She indicated to her house. "Alright. Shall we take your car then?" I asked her.

"No, silly. You're taking me. Show me how fast you are." She said, her eyes sparkling.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

Tessa's View:

It was the most exhilarating experience. I was in his arms, my arm slung over his shoulder, and we were _running_! Technically, he was. But the air whipping past us, was all magical.

We went in through the window. I don't know why. But it seemed very logical, and very exciting then. He let me down, and I stood there, blinking. "Incredible. Amazing."

"It's not much- "You are. Incredible. Amazing." I interrupted.

"Thank you." he smiled at me. He looked so beautiful, it sent my heart fluttering. I was shocked. My heart didn't do fluttering anymore. And I saw, that he could hear it.

He held my hand, and pulled me to the couch. We sat down, leaning into each other, in the darkness of the room, not uttering a single word. I was overwhelmed by what I wanted at that moment. That flutter my heart gave was the first one in months. I felt awake, as though I had been in slumber, and he had awakened me.

I'll say the truth. I found Eli handsome. His name, to his voice, his eyes, his walk, all of it ensnared me. And it surprised me, as I'd thought I could no longer feel this. It scared me, because I knew, he was leaving. Somehow, that made me more insistent to keep him.

He made me happy. His quiet demeanor, his mellow voice, they soothed my anxiety. His confident manner was like strength to me. I had done more things in one week with him than in my entire life. He made me want to be like old me: jumpy, excited, and actively weird. He made me laugh loudly. He made me happy. So much that I want to say it again.

 _Tessa, remember, he's leaving. Tomorrow. And I may never meet him again. He'll be gone. He won't be here. And there is a possibility that he wouldn't want to, either. He may not want to see me again. I barely know him. There may be someone he wants, somewhere in his mystical world. AND he's a vampire. How am I even feeling safe? Shouldn't I be running away, instead of into his perfect arms?_

 _But he's leaving. Tomorrow. I may never see him again._

 _And now, I don't ever want to regret not having done things. Even if this is last time I see him. even if I never see him again. Even if he-_

And my thoughts were interrupted, by a sudden movement of Elijah pressing his lips firmly onto mine.

I had been happy. But I had not known bliss.

This was bliss.

Elijah's POV:

I loved her.

I knew that the moment I pressed my lips against her, and she responded, sending sparks all around me.

We were so drowned into each other that night, so blissful, that I forgot I had to leave her.

Which made the next morning the hardest thing I've ever done in my lifetime.

I have had the love of my life snatched away from me, placed beyond the curtain that I cannot penetrate. But I have never had to leave a love behind, separate from someone I love, for no apparent reason at all.

I realized I could never have enough courage to tell her I loved her. she was like a delicate flower and a fierce warrior at the same time. I couldn't guess if my confession and leaving her could crush her essence or provoke her.

What I mean to say is, I didn't know how she'd react, or even if she loved me in return. To be fair, we had met each other just a week ago. But the week we spent together was magic.

I looked at her sleeping form. It was in the middle of night, and she slept, draped in sheets and my shirt.

I pulled her closer. She was a deep sleeper, because I didn't hear her stir once.

What was I going to do?

How was I going to live without her?

Tessa's View:

I woke up in Eli's arms, his shirt draped around me. I smiled.

I had slept really well. I stirred, and he woke too.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Eli."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm. Yup. You?"

"Best sleep I've had in a while." His morning smile was breathtaking. I nearly gasped out loud.

"Shall we go cycling?" He asked me. "Sure. But I don't have my cycle or my gear here."

"So let's run today, not cycle. You can wear my gear." He shrugged.

"Alright mister. Get up then," I said, untangling myself from his arms. Just as I got out, he pulled me in his arms again. I giggled, and he smiled at me. We rolled around in the bed for a few minutes. "Can we stay here, just like this?" I asked him.

And suddenly, there was that little hint of sadness in his eyes.

I remembered. It was Monday and he was leaving today.

I wanted to just get back that smile on his face. So I leaned forward, and I kissed him.

When we broke apart, I saw him smile again. But it wasn't the same.

"C'mon. Let's get going." I got out of the bed. We showered. I borrowed his T Shirt and sweatpants, and we went running. We ran beside each other, in a perfect rhythm.

After breakfast, I gathered enough courage. "So, When are you leaving today?"

He paused, and was silent for a few seconds before he said, "I should leave in an hour."

"Alright. I just want to run by my house for few minutes before you leave. Can you drop me home on your way?" I had something I wanted Eli to have.

"Alright." He said, his face devoid of any emotions.

How was I ever going to bear him go away?

Elijah's POV:

We drove to her house, silently. I knew what I had to do, in order to protect this piece of sanity I had experienced. I had to keep her from my supernatural world, because she did not deserve to be broken again. And in my twisted world, there are no ends of blows.

I had something for her, as a token of remembrance. I remembered she loved quaint things, and I had the advantage in procuring antiquities. I had a chain, with a locket filled with vervain. I had seen this concept elsewhere, and I believed it was my duty to protect her.

We stopped, and she got out of the car, running to her house, with a shout of, "I'll be back, wait for a minute," in my direction. I waited.

"Hey." She appeared, slid inside the car, carrying a book, which she handed to me. "What is it?" I asked, as I observed it. It looked like a journal. Leather covers, beautiful brown buckle, but it wasn't very thick, and it was quite larger than a journal. I undid the buckle and opened the book.

The first page said, "To Dear Elijah, All my Love, and Hope, From Tessa." It was written in a very beautiful hand. I turned the pages, and my eyes were brimming with tears that I refused to let out.

The pages contained memories of me and Tessa from the past week. Our pictures, the pictures and written notes of our time spent doing various things. There were souvenirs stuck to pages, and the pages were decorated very beautifully. The last page was a letter.

 _"Dear Eli._

 _You have been the most amazing, and fantastic friend in my life. No other person has ever made me feel the way you do._

 _Our time was the best one week of my life._

 _I will always miss you. I will always remember you._

 _Tessa."_

And on the backside, she had written all her contact information, with a little side note: "If you ever miss me."

I turned to her, a little choked. "I will always miss you, Tessa. Always and Forever."

And I was surprised at the promise that slipped out my mouth, making me realize how much I loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

Rebecca's View: PRESENT TIME

Elijah's narrations of his friend are so beautiful. He really pines for her, but a strange sense of duty prevents him from dragging an innocent girl into the world of danger.

I understand his feelings, but I feel like he deserves happiness, in whatever shape and form, and more so than anybody in this family.

I want to badly go to that town and bring that girl here, but I know Elijah wouldn't like it at all, and it wouldn't be fair for her if he refuses to keep her here.

Niklaus knows nothing of this. At the very mention of his sibling's finding love, Nik's paranoia sets into motion, and this girl's life would be in danger, without her fault. After all, Nik has been the reason love leaves Elijah. And yet, he doesn't leave Nik.

I wish there was something I could say to Elijah that would cheer him. the only times I have seen him truly smile is when he plays with Hope. Somehow, he connects her with Happiness. That is the only good thing Nik has ever made.

Freya sees this all. But she knows to speak nothing of it. I am glad Elijah chose to confide something in me, at least speak of the thing that eats at him. Nik will never see that Elijah isn't himself. Elijah wouldn't let him even sense it.

I feel desperate, helpless, even when I am one of the most powerful creatures on the planet.

Nik's POV

Ever since the day Elijah came home, he hasn't been himself. There is something vital about him missing, some part of him that he's lost when I and him parted ways for a brief period.

I guessed that he must have made a friend. And I have now the proof that I was correct.

I am reading the diary of a very pretty girl who works in a bar. This isn't a place me or my siblings frequent, since it's quite far out of the city, and to put it shortly, un-happening.

I was spending today evening away from the regular crowd, bored of the tedium they present. And this turned out to be quite interesting.

I had been drinking the whole evening, eating nothing. I heard a queer little conversation in the back of the bar. Two of the girls were betting on whether I was a Vampire. It was amusing discussion, up until one of them mentioned, "I know of one very sophisticated vampire. It's as if this guy's just the opposite of my friend."

I found out I couldn't compel this pretty woman, so I befriended her, and I was thrilled to discover she was living in a hotel. Which meant I didn't need her invitation to get inside.

I went through her personal belongings, which were very few. And I just discovered this diary. I am going through it, and I am now sure that my brother is the one she is pining for.

After "How was I ever going to bear him go away?" there was just one entry.

 _"I am never going to get anything if I do nothing. I am the master of my destiny, what happens to me is what I choose. I can do whatever I wish to, of my making are my joy and my gloom._

 _I am going to stop lying to myself. And denying myself of what I want truly. I want to be happy. And I know of one thing that makes me happy. And I'm going to try and get it."_

Loosely translated I could sense that she was here in New Orleans for my brother. And I wasn't going to sit back and let him be taken.

If Elijah has mentioned his friend in the family, I'm sure Rebecca's the one who he's told. Freya's busy, and Hayley becomes just plain awkward. It's time to go talk to little sister.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

A FEW DAYS LATER: Nik's POV:

I don't understand why I like this girl. I never knew the sides of Elijah she tells me. That's right. I'm Kevin, a new friend of Tessa. I got the feeling Rebecca doesn't know much. I don't want to anger my siblings just yet, especially when I could just talk to the pretty Tessa.

She is alone in the city, and being her friend, meant I got to share her confidences about her mission in city. I may have led her on to believe that I know of Elijah, which isn't a lie. My brother does have quite exquisite tastes. I just don't know if he truly loves her.

Today is different. I'm about to trust Tessa with the one thing I value above everything else. My daughter. I need my baby away from home for a day, and I can't think of anyone else to camouflage her. But I'm surprised at my trusting Tessa so fast. I have had to lie to Tessa though. Hope is right now Kevin's adoptive daughter, called Delilah. I will come back for her, once the bloodshed is out of the way.

A FEW HOURS LATER:

I return to the hotel, to pick up Hope. Today I have lived up to the reputation of my monstrosity. Now, I just want my one connection to peace in my arms, my darling HOPE.

As I knock on the door, I find it ajar. I enter, and the sight I am presented to jolts me.

There is broken furniture, and I see a staked vampire. A vibe of fear runs through me. I listen keenly, and hear two faint heartbeats, that I follow to a locked bathroom. I knock. "Tessa? Is my baby with you? I'm Kevin, open the door." I hear nothing. I am panicking. I break the door, and I witness a strange sight.

Tessa has Hope in one arm, protectively standing near the window, with a stake in her other hand. I see blood stained on her clothes. She is shaking, but her stake is steady and so is my baby in her arms. I nearly cry with relief. "Oh Kevin." She relaxes a little. "What happened?" I ask, walking a step cautiously towards her.

She lowers her stake, "He kept asking for your baby. I – he bit me, but I staked him. I'm sorry." And she nearly falls down. I catch them both, her leaning on one shoulder and the baby in my arms. Soon, I have Tessa settled in a safe house, and my baby is safe at home.

I wanted to take Tessa home. But I couldn't. I couldn't face Elijah. I don't know if he loves her, but she is his friend. She told me they still talk to each other, but she didn't tell him she was in New Orleans because she wanted to surprise him.

And I am going to make sure she gets whatever she wants. Anyone who stands in the way of that will have to face my displeasure. Even if it's Elijah.

Rebecca's View:

I have to admit that this is the most shocking thing I have heard Nik say in a long time. And that is saying something in this family.

I cannot believe that this time, Nik wants to bring Love to Elijah. I cannot describe how thrilled and amazed I am.

I debated with myself if I should tell Nik about Elijah's feelings for her. But I decided against it. Nik wants to bring them together because Nik himself cares about the girl, like friend. He doesn't have any idea how happy Elijah is going to be when he sees her.

I met Tessa today. And I see the fascination Elijah sees with her. She is truly different in some ways from normal humans. And the way Nik talks with her, it's like they are really friends. Nik confessed to Tessa. And her reaction was so unlike any other.

After Nik finished narrating the truth about himself to Tessa, she just said one thing to him. "Niklaus? Do you remember the moment when you didn't know if your baby was safe, when you entered my room that day?"

"Yes, I do. I will never forget it. I never want to feel like that ever again."

"Well, it would do you some good to remember that while you played Kevin, all that time, I have been feeling just that emotion, every minute, every second. I didn't know if Elijah was okay. I didn't know where he was. I still don't know if he wants to see me."

And that is the first time I have seen Nik speechless. I could swear he was going to cry.

He just got up and hugged Tessa. "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry."

"You and Elijah, you still talk, don't you?" I asked her.

"We did. But lately it's quite infrequent. It's like he wants to slowly edge me out of his life."

"That is probably what he is trying to do. Cut the tie gradually. To keep you out of the mess we call our lives, and out of this dangerous place. But you had to come here, and meet Nik of all people. Believe me Tess; Elijah cares about you very much, if he's going that far to not hurt your feelings." I chuckle.

"I know what we are going to do." Nik announces.

Third person:

She entered the magnificent manor, the place her Eli called Home. She was nervous. Ever since Elijah had left her town, she hadn't been able to stop _feeling_ everything more intensely. It was like he opened gates inside her that she didn't know were there.

She hadn't been able to bear it long. In few months she followed Elijah to New Orleans. She knew better than to say she knew a Mikaelson. But that made it hard for her to find him.

And then, fate brought Nik to her door.

Now she walked, one arm linked through Nik's. She still couldn't believe she had befriended such a dangerous creature. But she couldn't help feeling friendly towards him. Or Rebecca, whom she later met.

She saw a few people at the dinner table. Three women, one of them Rebecca, and two men, one of whom she was here for. Her Eli.

Nik realized she was trembling. He held her tighter, wanting to reassure her that it was all going to be okay. Nik told his family that he was bringing a guest to dinner.

They walked in, quietly, and no one noticed them until they were quite near. Rebecca saw them and rose. After her, all others rose, and then that magical moment happened.

Nik's chair at the head was empty, and so was the first chair at the left, for Tessa. Beside her, Rebecca and Cami stood, opposing whom, on the right were Elijah, Freya and Marcel.

All of them but Elijah turned to see Nik and his guest. Elijah was the last to turn around. He pushed back his chair, and turned around to look at his guest.

And he stared, his breath caught, his face frozen.

She stared back, her whole being frozen.

She broke free of Nik's arm and walked over in a daze to Elijah, who was ensnared in Tessa so much he couldn't move. She stood right before him.

"Hey Eli." She smiled at him.

He moved forward, and they were kissing. Fervently, passionately they clicked into each other's embrace.

Rebecca was moved to tears, and Nik was positively bursting with joy. The others watched this weird encounter in amazement, not knowing anything.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

 _._

A FEW YEARS LATER: Third person POV:

Hope beamed with joy as Tess ran towards her. "Hey Kiddo! Did you miss me?" "Of course Aunt Tessa." Hope permitted herself to be lifted and kissed by a tired but excited Tessa.

"Shall we go inside, Love? Or you want to stand here at the Gate, Hope?" Elijah stood behind them. Neither heard him as they embraced, emitting various unearthly shrieks.

"I do believe you both get madder with each passing moment," Elijah shook his head and carried their suitcases inside the Mikaelson house. Tessa followed him, both she and Hope giggling.

"There she is. I have been looking everywhere for you, little one. And who's this you found?" Nik walked down the steps, looking at the travelers who had just returned home.

"I found Tess and Uncle 'Lijah." Hope wriggled in Tess's arms. "How was your journey brother?" Nik asked as he picked up hope. "Immensely enjoyable," Elijah smirked, and Tess reddened.

"Of course it was." "Becca!" Tess shouted. And suddenly both were hugging each other fiercely. "Hey! What about us?" the two girls turned to see Cami and Freya emerge.

"I thought I heard you," Freya said. "Come on," Tess waved them over for a hug. Nik and Elijah watched bewildered as the ladies embraced each other, jumping, shouting and giggling. "Me too!" Hope shrieked into Nik's ear, and he eagerly handed her over Cami.

"They make such a racket, don't they, brother?" Elijah asked Nik. "This house was normal. Now it sounds like a bird's nest." Both smiled fondly at their family.

"So? How was your first journey home after becoming a Vampire?" Freya asked Tessa.

"I was terrified of meeting the children. But I know now I can do this without being a danger." Tess replied. "Plus, it's always nice to visit because that's where I found my love."

"Well, we've another surprise for you." Rebecca started, but Cami interrupted her, "I want to tell her, Rebecca." "Go on."

"There is going to be a second Mikaelson wedding. Nik and I want to get married too!"

And again, a large number of high pitched shrieks ensued. Elijah hugged his brother hard, happy that Nik had found the same joy he did when he married Tessa.

Rebecca looked at them, beaming with joy at her family. Only Freya could sense the little twinge of jealousy she felt. Freya knew Rebecca always dreamed of her wedding.

Freya desperately wished that another magic would happen, another prince would ride, and carry away her beloved sister to lands of happily, forever. For her loving sister, Freya wished and hoped for one more love.

.

.

.

 _Author's note: Hello my dearest readers! Thank you so much for all the support, and for reading and for liking. This is, unfortunately, the last chapter in this story. Thank you for having stuck with Tessa and Elijah. They love you so much... and so do I!_

 _Please, let me know if you have any suggestions, any requests, and any comments on my work. I welcome your response and criticism._

 _Keep reading, Keep Smiling, and whenever you get a chance, Keep Writing!_


End file.
